


he held my head and made me watch (filled my mouth up with it's blood)

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, but still warning just in case, i swear this is like the only mean gabriel fic ur getting for a while, it takes all the life out of me to write him nasty, its sorta like post violence, the violence itself isnt rlly described, theres an angel whos probably crowley but i didnt bother to specify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: there's war in heaven. or, rather, torturous trials and exilations touted as something more complicated than they actually are. gabriel decides to teach aziraphale a lesson when he can't keep quiet during the proceedings
Series: gomens drabble hell [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	he held my head and made me watch (filled my mouth up with it's blood)

**Author's Note:**

> dont listen to nicole dollanganger past 7 pm u will write sad fic

Aziraphale's shaking. 

He doesn't want this, he doesn't want this. Surely, there must be another way. They could turn over a new leaf, search for a draw to end the scoreboard. Ressuscitate what's been so thoroughly damaged, repair the broken ribs and slit spleens lingering in the remnants of their relationships. Everyone here, every angel at his side, at his feet--even those towering above him, holding him back--is still a friend in his mind. Still someone worth saving. Not only that, someone who _should_ be saved. Isn't that what the Almighty would want them to do? Hold out hope to the very last minute, and stretch the borders of time to further lengthen their opportunities.

He doesn't understand why Gabriel's not backing down.

"Please," he's breathless, a heavy fog smoking out his lungs, filtering over every word he's so desperate to get out. It reminds him of the very first nightmare God had created for him. How no matter how hard he'd tried, his voice never could reach beyond a strained, pitiful quiver. The air caught in his windpipe ghosting out any meaning, smearing syllables and leaving his vision hopelessly blurry. There's tears in his eyes. He can't breathe, he can't breathe, and Gabriel won't _stop_. He's not listening to him. He's never not listened to him before. He's never been so _mean_.

Sandalphon's hands are still on his shoulders. Weighing him down, keeping him on his knees. His fingers curl around Gabriel's calf, and it's all he can reach--it feels too childish to tug on his toga, even like this. Even gagging on his own sobs, working himself into a quiet frenzy as everyone around him just _watches_. They care, don't they? They have to care, they have to care. They've always cared about him. Gabriel's _always_ cared.

" _Please!_ Gabriel, this isn't like you. What's wrong, why are you doing this? Why won't you just _stop_ it?" he finally manages a scream. Even as it knocks the wind from him, makes his chest ache with an emptiness he shouldn't mind, he bristles with pride. Buckling over, and letting himself fully succumb to the angry, white hot something building inside his body. Like a searing blade plunged into his stomach, splitting his belly open. He wouldn't be surprised if the arms wrapped around his midsection were stained in red by now. He isn't sure if they're his own, or somebody else's. He isn't sure if he even wants to know.

The angel laid before them isn't moving anymore. He's just as bloody as Aziraphale feels. Moreso, actually. There's bruises all along his cheek, like a trail of lilacs and carnations to pepper the junction between skin and bone. Gabriel takes a step forwards. He disregards the weak flinch the angel offers as his thumb drags through the blood spilled. Cold, apathetic. Carrying himself with a monotonous pace as he makes his way back to Aziraphale.

There's a hand in his hair before Aziraphale can back away. Tugging him still, holding his head perfectly in place. A locked position, trapped by the fear of what resisting Gabriel's strength might feel like more than the fingers in his curls. Nails scraping against his scalp, digging into tender skin, catching it underneath the keratin.

"Open your mouth." Gabriel tells him. "Now."

"Gabriel, I--I don't understand, why would you-- _stop it!_ Right now, I don't wanna do this anymore. You're scaring me, I'm scared of you!" Aziraphale bites out, struggling against the bonds of Sandalphon's iron-strong grip. He manages to kick his legs out from underneath his body, flinging them aimlessly at Gabriel for all of five seconds before the Archangel lurches closer, sitting atop them. The hand in his hair grips his jaw instead, and that--that hurts, that _hurts_. Why is Gabriel hurting him? Why is _his_ Gabriel hurting him? They're friends, aren't they? Why would he do this? Why is he doing this? Why won't he stop stop stop stopstop _stopstopstop_ \--

He gags around something, his body reacting before he does. The blood's in his mouth now, along with Gabriel's thumb. He traces it over the roof of his mouth, scratches along his gums. The pad presses hot and hard against the very back of his tongue, and Aziraphale throws up--he must throw up, he has to, he has to has to has to _has to_ \--

But he doesn't. Gabriel's miracled the bile away before it even gets the chance to reach his esophagus.

"Alright, you're done now." he says, rising to his feet just as easily as he'd done when they were playing together. Aziraphale doesn't think he'll ever be able to stand like that again.

"Michael, take care of that one." Gabriel gestures vaguely to the victimized angel, not even bothering to glance in their direction. 

"Come with me," he orders Aziraphale from the ground, lifting him by his shaky wrists. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

And, for the first time in his short existence, Aziraphale doubts anywhere with Gabriel would feel safe to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have tumblr u can find me at @alqhacentauri or @traumaticz (tw for the latter) tho im much more active on the 2nd one


End file.
